Destiny
by TheSweetRevenge
Summary: She is your queen. You are her servant. Based loosely on Servant of Evil. Len x Rin, Len's POV. Oneshot.


Total randomness. Doing this on the bus on the way to a friggin YOGA studio for a class trip. DAMN IT. THIS WILL HURT.

* * *

You do not understand when she is first taken away from you, only that you do not want to be away from her.

Both of you cry,

both of you are confused,

but despite your screams they take her away.

o~o

When you see her again, you are older.

She is being crowned the queen of your kingdom.

You can do nothing but watch when the crown is placed upon her head. A shiver runs down your spine when she smiles.

She is different. It scares you.

o~o

You work hard to get into the palace. You get the attention of the few who recognize you as her brother.

Those who took her away.

You get a job, but she must never know who you are.

You are her servant now.

Not her brother. Not ever.

o~o

When you first serve her, the small hope that she would remember you – you didn't even know it was there – is crushed.

She is your queen.

The bell tower rings. It is three 'o clock.

You serve her tea.

o~o

You grow close in a short period of time. She smiles for you sometimes, only you. It is not the cold, frightening smile that is on her face you often see.

It reminds you of what she was like before.

Before all of this.

You cherish those moments.

o~o

She sends away yet another person. Cruelly. She has short, brown hair and fierce scarlet eyes.

The look in them is one of pure hate and anger.

You are scared for her. The queen.

o~o

Once, you catch a tear escape her eye. It is only a split second before it is wiped away.

You think that night. And cry.

For her.

For you.

For what both of you have lost.

o~o

She sees the blue king with another girl.

You know she is quite fond of him, the queen.

She has long, teal blue hair and aquamarine eyes.

She is pretty, you think to yourself.

o~o

The queen calls you to her room at night.

The sun is only a few hours away from rising. You are slightly groggy, but you rush to her room as fast as you can.

When she tells you, you are horrified.

You leave to carry out her wishes.

o~o

You feel her body convulse then still.

You remove your hands from her neck. You stare at them.

You see blood.

There is none.

The teal blue hair is spread out on the floor.

o~o

When you return, she smiles and thanks you.

It does not reach her eyes.

You wonder.

o~o

When you are out, you hear of it.

They would do it tonight.

They planned to take her.

To kill her.

o~o

You get to the palace just before they do.

The queen is scared. You see it.

You smile. She is herself now.

She is not the queen.

She is _her_

Your sister

The one you would do anything, _anything _for.

Because you love her.

So you decide.

You untie your hair and remove your clothing,

You tell her to do the same.

She is confused, but when she understands, it is much too late.

No, she tells you. Leave while you can.

You shake your head.

Why? She asks, tears at the corner of her eyes.

You shake your head and gently push her towards the back exit.

You become her.

She becomes you.

You get a glimpse of her back leaving before they burst through the door.

o~o

You are imprisoned for a while before it happens.

You think.

Sometimes, you feel as if your sanity is slipping away from you, but then you remember her face, and everything just seems so clear again.

You wait.

Wait for the inevitable.

o~o

When they finally call you for it, you don't really feel much of… anything.

Just regret, you think, of everything that you were, are and could have been.

o~o

Moments before the cold blade touches your neck, you see her.

Not the queen. _Her._

Rin.

She is crying, staring at you.

Your eyes meet and you smile.

The bell tower rings

It's time for tea, you say to her. Her alone and nobody else.

Then everything disappears.

o~o

C r u e l

U n f o r g i v i n g

D e s t i n y

o~o

_Fin_

* * *

So… we just finishd the yoga. It wasn't so bad. Eh. Still painful. A bit. At some parts.

(..I still don't want to do it again. OHLOL.)

ONTEHWAYHOME. XD in car. (Yeah, the bus only goes one way : P LAME.)

Also, my other fanfics won't be updated for a while, because school is majorly taking up most of my time.

I HATE FF . NET FOR NOT SAVING MY FORMAT. FFFFFF D:(


End file.
